The overall goal of this project is science education and transfer of information concerning the neurobiology and behavioral neuroscience of addiction to substance abuse treatment providers using a video tape format. Current treatment approaches do not reflect important and significant increases in our understanding of the genetic and neurobiological factors that influence the development of addiction. Because of a large communication gap between researchers, especially neuroscientists, studying drug abuse and the recovery process, and primary treatment providers, little information is being effectively transferred to treatment practitioners in a comprehensible or clinically relevant manner. The investigators experience in providing science education related to drug abuse and the brain, as well as in applying current research findings to clinical interventions, has led to an understanding of the nature and scope of this communication gap and the information needs of treatment providers. It is clear that: 1) it is critical for therapists to have a better understanding of the neurobiological bases of addiction; and 2) nonbiologically trained therapists are interested in acquiring this information; but 3) this information has not been made readily available in appropriate formats. The qualitative and quantitative success of the Phase I feasibility demonstration portion of this project has made it clear that neuroscience information can be effectively and efficiently transferred to a treatment practitioner audience using video tapes when the information is presented in an interesting manner and the new information is well integrated into current therapeutic approaches. The specific Phase II objective is to produce a series of six 30 minute video tapes discussing to the neurobiology of addiction and the ways drugs effect the brain to impact both the development of addiction and the process of recovery. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Video tapes will provide science education related to alcohol and the brain. The target audience is nonbiomedically trained therapists. The potential exists for broader educational distribution of these materials to addictions treatment clients, the lay public and public broadcasting networks.